O Começo do Sempre
by dreaminoutloud
Summary: Depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, Harry e Hermione se aproximam ainda mais na tentativa de curar as feridas e recomeçar do zero e acabam admitindo sentimentos que até então pareciam enterrados. Ignorem o epílogo do sétimo livro.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da Autora: Obviamente Harry Potter não me pertence ou senão aquela coisa que chamam de epílogo nunca existiria. Essa fic foi feita em homenagem a Thiffany, melhor amiga que eu poderia ter tido e que me inspirou a começar minhas histórias; Espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la. ;D**

**Capítulo 1 – Curar as feridas**

- E depois, nós fugimos de Gringotes com o dragão... um dragão CEGO! – entusiasmou-se Ron, envolto por uma pequena multidão, enquanto eu revirava meus olhos. Por Merlin, será que ele não poderia parar de falar por um segundo? Aquilo começava a me dar nos nervos e, impaciente, avisei:

- Vou dar uma volta lá fora, está bem?

Sinceramente acho que ele não escutou nenhuma das minhas palavras, pois continuou como se não tivesse havido interrupção. Também pudera, depois de tantas doses de álcool me espantaria se ele percebesse uma bomba em pleno salão, ao lado dele. Atravessei o grande salão, onde os sons das risadas ecoavam pelas paredes imponentes. - Aquilo tudo era tão _descabido – _eu pensava comigo mesma. As pessoas comemoravam como se ninguém estivesse _faltando_, como se não houvesse perdas irreparáveis.

Continuei caminhando sem perceber onde meus pés me levavam, até observar a bétula sob a qual passei ensolarados dias com Harry e Ron. Tudo aquilo... _Hogwarts_ parecia ter acontecido há séculos e séculos atrás. Algo dentro de mim mudara tão profundamente que por vezes tinha dúvidas se eu seria capaz de voltar um dia.

- Você foi incrível hoje mais cedo, no discurso de abertura – ouvi e nem precisei me virar pra reconhecer quem era, apenas o deixei se aproximar – Foi realmente tocante. Não houve uma única pessoa que não se emocionasse.

- Obrigada, Harry. Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

- Não deveria ter um garoto alto, ruivo, meio desajeitado com você não?

- Alto, ruivo, meio desajeitado e bêbado, você quer dizer – corrigi, ligeiramente exasperada – Ron exagerou no Uísque de Fogo e se empolgou quando foi perguntado sobre a nossa "caçada pela Grã-Bretanha". Eu achei que não precisava ouvir uma vez que eu estava lá, _caçando_. – Ele me sorriu compreensivo, eu sabia que ele se sentia tão ou mais desconfortável que eu naquele baile - Mas e você, o que te trouxe aqui?

- Sabe como é, dançar não é bem minha praia. Sem contar aquela multidão toda...

- É, certas coisas nunca mudam – era pra ser só um pensamento, mas acabou saindo em voz alta – Harry Potter nunca será um dançarino.

Um silêncio confortável se instalou entre nós e especulei se deveria perguntar algo que estava na minha cabeça recentemente, me decidindo finalmente por faze-lo:

- Você está feliz Harry? – procurei o encarar diretamente. Ele retribuiu o olhar, confuso, sem saber o que responder. Suas sobrancelhas se estreitaram antes de sorrir, maroto:

- Certas coisas nunca mudam. Você sempre vai se preocupar mais com a felicidade dos outros do que com a sua. – não pude evitar sorrir quando ele usou minhas palavras – mas sim, eu estou feliz Herms. Feliz que tudo tenha acabado, na verdade, bastante aliviado que tenha acabado. Mas não o suficiente pra comemorar – indicou o castelo com a cabeça. – Mas no mais, estou feliz. E você? - Acrescentou preocupado.

- Eu... estou. Tenho a sensação de que finalmente tudo vai tomar seu lugar sabe? Feliz por ter você e o Ron comigo, sãos e salvos. Feliz que vou reencontrar meus pais em breve. – no dia seguinte, pra ser mais exata - Me sinto triste quando eu lembro do quanto perdemos, mas sei que tudo aconteceu para um bem maior. E fico feliz por você estar feliz, à sua maneira.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente, encarando o lago. Harry me olhou de maneira estranha, como se tomasse uma decisão repentina:

- Com grande contribuição sua – arregalei os olhos em espanto, enquanto me virava pra ele – e não me olhe assim, você sabe perfeitamente bem que eu nunca teria conseguido sem você. Você foi a única que nunca me abandonou mesmo quando eu te dava todas as razões do mundo pra fazer o contrário. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado e sempre buscou me proteger de tudo que pudesse me fazer mal. – Meus olhos cintilaram ao ouvir aquelas coisas de Harry, ele não costumava falar de seus sentimentos com frequência – eu jamais seria capaz de agradecer você de forma satisfatória, eu devo minha vida à você.

- Eu jamais te deixaria Harry, você é meu melhor amigo! E eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim, simplesmente sei – ele meneou a cabeça, como se não estivesse me escutando realmente e prosseguiu - Na barraca, depois que o Ron foi embora... Eu confesso que nunca senti tanto medo... que você achasse que tudo aquilo era demais pra você e me deixasse também. A simples idéia me apavorava. Quando ele partiu, mesmo vivendo aquele inferno, uma pequena parte de mim acreditava que ainda poderia dar certo, que havia _esperança_. Mas se você partisse também... – ele parou por um momento parecendo angustiado, os olhos verdes de repente escuros - eu teria desistido, sem você.

- Eu não iria a lugar algum, assim como nunca irei – afirmei tocando seu queixo gentilmente, forçando-o a encarar-me. Estava tão feliz por tudo que ele dissera. Não que eu não soubesse de minha importância na vida dele, mas era diferente poder ouvir aquilo – Meu lugar sempre será ao seu lado, sempre. Não importa o que aconteça.

- Só não deixe Ron te escutar dizendo isso. – o soquei nos ombros, com um sorriso relutante em meus lábios e o abracei fortemente. Lembrei-me do momento em que pensei que jamais o abraçaria novamente e apertei ainda mais forte, permanecendo assim por vários minutos até que disse:

- Vamos voltar? Afinal, todos querem ver o "_garoto-que-derrotou-o-Lorde-das-Trevas_" – expliquei zombeteira.

* * *

Passamos a semana em Hogwarts, ajudando a reconstruir a escola. No dia seguinte à batalha, os mortos foram homenageados e enterrados em Hogwarts, no recente "Memorial da Guerra". Fora um dia difícil, especialmente para os Weasley e Andrômeda Tonks, agora tendo apenas seu neto como família. Eu e Harry ficamos ao lado de Ron e Ginny durante toda a cerimônia, ambos com os olhos vidrados de lágrimas. Jorge estava irreconhecível, uma sombra do garoto que havia sido um dia. Dias depois, com a escola em perfeito estado novamente, o ministério da magia anunciou o Baile em comemoração à derrota de Voldemort. Eu, Harry e Ron aceitamos relutantes comparecer, já que nossas presenças eram _indispensáveis para reaver a moral da sociedade mágica_, segundo Kingsley Shacklebolt, nomeado ministro da magia. Os Weasleys optaram por não ir, a morte de Fred ainda dolorosa e recente demais. Ron mesmo só concordou depois da insistência dos pais, mas durante a festa sucumbiu à bebida, sua noite não sendo uma das melhores. Harry e eu desaparatamos com ele na Toca e acabamos por ficar lá. O próprio Kingsley colocara a minha disposição o Esquadrão de Reversão de Feitiços para recuperar a memória dos meus pais e me garantiu que a reversão seria bem sucedida. Meus pais saberiam que tem uma filha e tudo que eu podia esperar era que me perdoassem por alterar a vida deles daquela forma, sem permissão.

Acordei anormalmente cedo naquela manhã, agitada demais pra conseguir dormir. Deixei o quarto fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível pra não acordar Ginny e ao chegar na cozinha deparei com a Sra. Weasley, o cheiro de bacon e ovos mexidos aguçando meu olfato  
- Bom dia Sra Weasley – cumprimentei tomando um lugar à mesa.

- Hermione! O que faz acordada tão cedo?  
- Ansiosa demais, não consegui dormir direito – Molly me olhou com ternura, sabia que eu partiria para Austrália em poucas horas.  
- Em breve estará com eles e tudo estará bem, querida.

_Será_? – me perguntei receosa. Algo deve ter transparecido em meu olhar porque logo depois ela me perguntou preocupada se não havia nada me incomodando e eu desconversei:  
- Hã? Não Sra. Weasley, nada errado. - Me ocupei com os pratos e talheres até os outros acordarem, enquanto ela me espiava pelo canto dos olhos, checando se tudo estava bem como lhe dissera.  
Harry e Ron acordaram tempos depois, receosos que eu já tivesse ido:

- Mas é claro que não! – exclamei fingindo indignação – não acham que sairia sem me despedir de vocês, acham? Mas se não acordassem por agora, teria que acordá-los eu mesma.  
Ficamos conversando por alguns momentos, ao mesmo tempo em que tomavam café.

- E quando você volta? – perguntou Ron, enquanto mastigava seu cereal.

- Não sei... o tempo necessário para eles retomarem a vida usual deles e eu matar minha saudade – acrescentei – Não planejei exatamente, ainda... Mas escrevo aos dois, assim que eu souber. - Olhei para o relógio e vi que era hora – Eu tenho que ir agora – vi os dois se levantarem rapidamente. Abraçei Ron longamente, apertado. Ele retribuia em igual intensidade.  
- Não hesite em me escrever, certo? – Preocupava-me não estar com ele quando ele mais precisava de companhia. Beijei seu rosto e me afastei, indo de encontro a Harry desta vez:

- E o mesmo pra você – ele disse – assim que falar com eles, mande uma carta está bem? – ele me sorriu - E fica calma Herms. Seus pais jamais ficariam chateados com você, eles vão entender.  
O olhei surpresa, eu sequer havia comentado esse meu medo com ele! – o beijei no rosto também.  
E desaparatei, rumo ao Ministério da Magia.

Tem certeza que são eles? – ouvi Chace Smith me perguntar pela milésima vez. Por Merlim! _Eles _é que não sabem que tem uma filha, _eu _ainda sabia quem eram meus pais! Assenti com a cabeça e então ele e Jessica Williams, sua parceira no esquadrão de Reversão de feitiços acidentais, foram em direção a casa.

Foi tudo tão rápido. Eles tocaram a campainha, vestidos como trouxas,_ agentes de uma seguradora_, idéia minha. Eu permaneci do lado de fora, observando escondida. Havia um cerca azul, um jardim bem cuidado (com certeza coisa da minha mãe), um carro popular na garagem. A casa era tão simples e pequena se comparada a de Hampshire, mas se parecia tão mais com eles, que por sua vez me pareciam muito felizes. Meu coração doía ao pensar que talvez fosse melhor pra eles continuar ali sem saber de nada, inconscientes da verdade que tirei deles. Absorta em pensamentos, quase falhei em notar Jessica acenando pra mim pela janela, era chegada a hora. Eu tremia por inteira ao passar pela porta de carvalho, o coração disparando acelerado. Os encontrei no sofá carmim contrastante com o tom neutro da sala, os semblantes tão tranquilos quanto era capaz de recordar e não pude evitar as lágrimas em meus olhos. Jessica colocou a mão em ombro, dizendo gentilmente:

- Eles devem acordar em poucos minutos, tudo saiu como esperado. Provavelmente eles sentirão muita dor de cabeça ao acordarem, então Chace deixou uma poção logo ali – apontou o aparador no lado oposto da sala, onde jaziam vários porta retratos e um pequeno frasco transparente. Sua vez tornou-se suave – Vai ficar tudo bem Hermione. Nós vamos deixar vocês sozinhos, enquanto resolvemos a questão da documentação deles.

Eu lhe sorri e acenei pros dois enquanto eles aparatavam no meio da sala, me deixando ali sozinha com meus pais. Afundei numa poltrona próxima, enquanto apoiava meu rosto nas mãos. Durante toda viagem eu ensaiara mentalmente tudo que queria dizer, mas naquele instante não me vinha nada à cabeça, absolutamente nada. Era tão frustrante, como...

- Filha? – ouvi de repente, movendo minha cabeça tão rápido que acredito ter arriscado quebrar meu pescoço. Era meu pai. Ele olhou a sua volta e seus olhos de azuis me encararam por um longo momento, confusos e inteiramente ternos, fazendo as lágrimas virem aos olhos e um nó se fechar em minha garganta – Que lugar é esse, o que aconteceu? Minha cabeça está latejando! – pude ouvir ele dizer vagamente e quando dei por mim, já havia atravessado o curto espaço entre nós e o abraçava com tanta força que posteriomente temi te-lo machucado. Eu tinha passado tanto tempo imaginando se eu poderia abraçá-los novamente que aquilo me parecia um sonho, surreal. O senti sorrir enquanto afagava meus cabelos e afastava-se para olhar-me.

- O que houve, pequena? Porque você está chorando? – notei ele levar a mão à cabeça, visivelmente incomodado com a dor e me lembrei da poção, sacando minha varinha do bolso do jeans – _Accio poção_ – o frasco voou até minhas mãos e ele parecia surpreso – toma isso, só um gole, vai fazer a dor passar – sua sobrancelha arqueou como quem desconfiava, mas no instante em que o levei o vidro em direção a seus lábios ele não contestou. Passados alguns poucos minutos ele melhorou e a ausência da dor pareceu clarear seus pensamentos:  
- Hermione, o que está acontecendo? – quis saber, sua voz tornando-se firme – Onde estamos? Porque eu me sentia como se minha cabeça estivesse prestes a explodir?

- Calma pai. Eu vou explicar tudo, prometo. Mas... – acrescentei rapidamente, antes que achasse que começaria naquela hora - minha mãe precisa acordar antes.  
Não demorou muito. Em instantes, deparei-me com os olhos de minha mãe, do exato mesmo tom que os meus, um castanho chocolate. Mais atenta que antes, dei-lhe um gole da poção antes de abraça-la tal como tinha feito com meu pai. Ela me olhou tão confusa quanto ele mas nada falou. Assim que ela se recuperou, puxei a poltrona em que estive mais cedo e me sentei na frente deles, antes de reunir toda coragem que tinha e dizer:

- Preciso contar algo a vocês... – me remexi desconfortavelmente, desorientada. Lembrei de Harry quase que instantaneamente, me tranquilizando antes de partir e desejei que ele estivesse ali comigo de tal modo que aquilo não seria tão difícil – eu tenho que dizer... a verdade – minha mãe abriu a boca mas eu a cortei – É importante que não me interrompam quando estiver falando e assim que eu terminar vocês podem reagir da forma que acharem _apropriada - _"Mesmo que isso signifique não falarem mais comigo", pensei amargurada. Um longo suspiro escapou da minha boca antes que eu o contivesse e passei a encarar a cerâmica tão bem encerada no chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que já havia visto.

- Nós estamos na Austrália. Quando eu voltei de Hogwarts, eu deixei de contar coisas pra vocês, coisas importantes. – mordi meu lábio angustiada – Dumbledore foi morto, por isso voltei mais cedo pra casa. Antes de morrer, ele confiou uma missão a Harry, algo que não poderia ser feito em Hogwarts. Eu e Ron tínhamos conhecimento dessa missão e decidimos ajudar o Harry, partir com ele – finalmente levantei meu rosto e os olhei fixamente, a coragem de repente se fazendo presente em mim – antes de partir pra casa dos Weasley eu modifiquei a memória de vocês. Até uns 15 minutos atrás, vocês se chamavam Wendell e Monica Wilkins, não tinham uma filha e haviam realizado recentemente o maior sonho de vocês, morar aqui na Austrália.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi o mais perturbador da minha vida. Eles entreolhavam-se perplexos, aparentemente em choque. Minha mãe abria e fechava a boca, mas não falava nada. Papai me olhava em absoluta incredulidade, sem saber o que pensar.

- Há quanto tempo? – foi tudo que quis saber.  
- Pouco menos de um ano.  
- E porque resolveu _devolver _nossa memória? – disse minha mãe, um tom amargo preenchendo sua voz sempre tão suave, doce. – Aliás, porque tirá-la, pra início de conversa?  
- Eu quis que vocês ficassem seguros. Havia uma guerra e antes mesmo dela acontecer eu já tinha escolhido que lado eu defenderia. Eu seria alvo de qualquer forma, tanto por ter nascido _trouxa _– meu pai torceu o nariz, desgostoso com o modo que os não nascidos mágicos eram tratados – quanto por ser a melhor amiga de Harry Potter, o _garoto-que-sobreviveu_, Voldemort queria matar o Harry! Qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-lo a nos encontrar seria feita. Eles iriam atrás de vocês e dos Weasley também. Eu tinha que proteger vocês, fazer com que não sofressem pelas consequências da minha escolha e o único jeito era fazer com que não soubessem quem eu era e saírem da Inglaterra com novas identidades. Mas agora Harry derrotou Voldemort então vocês não correm mais perigo, ninguém corre mais perigo. – percebi que minha mãe baixou um pouco a guarda e continuei – Sei que não tinha o direito de alterar suas vidas assim sem nem explicar. Eu queria tanto contar a verdade assim que os encontrei em casa, mas eu sei que vocês não aceitariam e iriam querer me proibir de ir! Precisava ter a certeza que caso alguma coisa acontecesse comigo vocês não sofreriam e estariam seguros.

Houve uma pequena pausa e tal como antes eles entreolharam-se como se conversassem sem dizer uma única palavra, algo tão comum neles.  
- Nos conte tudo, cada mínimo detalhe. Mas antes – suas expressões suavizaram e ao olhar pro meu pai eu soube que no fundo ele me entendia – algum amigo seu... – não havia necessidade de terminar, eu sabia o que ele perguntaria. Eu não gostava de pensar no assunto, machucava demais, mas eu devia contar tudo:

- O professor Moody e Edwiges, aquela coruja do Harry, quando fomos pra casa dos Weasley. Dobby, o elfo doméstico na mansão dos Malfoy. Teve o pai da Tonks, Ted. E na batalha final em Hogwarts... – eu tive que respirar fundo, porque doía pensar naquele dia - Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin Creevey e Snape. – minha mãe me olhou penalizada, como se estivesse prestes a levantar do sofá e me consolar. Eu comecei a explicar:

- Lembra de uma vez, que eu disse que Voldemort nunca tinha morrido realmente? Dumbledore descobriu o porquê e consequentemente, uma forma de derrotá-lo. Na magia negra, existe um modo de armazenar uma parte da alma num objeto, _dividir_ a alma. Esse objeto chama-se horcrux. Ao aprisionar parte da alma nessa horcrux, mesmo que aconteça algo com o corpo, a pessoa não morre. É um ato que necessita de extrema maldade pra ser feito e causa estragos inimagináveis na alma, corrompendo-a. Acontece que Voldemort, buscando a imortalidade fez seis horcruxes, na verdade sete, uma foi _involuntária_ se assim posso dizer. Uma parte da alma dele ainda pertencia a seu corpo, mas havia outras sete espalhadas por aí, não-localizáveis. Por sorte, 2 delas já estavam destruídas: o diário de Tom Riddle – minha mãe me olhou confusa – Voldemort, antes de se tornar... Voldemort. – esclareci – A outra foi destruída por Dumbledore e foi também a causa de sua morte. Se nós encontrássemos e destruíssemos todas as Horcruxes, Voldemort tornaria-se mortal e então Harry teria alguma chance. Era essa a missão, encontrá-las. – Depois disso contei toda história, desde o casamento de Bill e Fleur até o baile em Hogwarts, omitindo algumas partes, como por exemplo, a tortura na mansão dos Malfoy. Se eu explicasse como realmente havia acontecido, desde o momento que Harry pronunciara o nome de Voldemort na barraca eles poderiam culpá-lo. E nem mesmo eu o culpava! Durante mais de uma hora observei as reações ora chocadas, ora revoltadas deles e minha voz ia falhando cada vez mais – e por fim, houve o Baile e eu tive que fazer um discurso. Basicamente, foi isso.  
Assim que terminei minha mãe me puxou pra um abraço, junto com meu pai e disse:

- Você estava certa. Se você tivesse me contado o que pretendia fazer, eu tentaria te impedir. E eu não fico feliz por você alterar nossa memória, nos privando de você por todo esse tempo, mas eu entendo suas razões. Você jamais deixaria o Harry enfrentar tudo isso sozinho e você jamais assistiria tudo que você mais ama ser destruído de braços cruzados, sem lutar. Eu admiro você, Hermione Jean Granger. Sempre admirei e admiro ainda mais agora. – ela calou-se e pude ouvir meu pai completar – Você é incrivelmente corajosa e generosa. Estou orgulhoso de você, _minha pequena heroína_.  
Ficamos assim por um bom tempo. Meu pai levantou-se enérgico:

- Então... Austrália! Suponho que não poderemos te apresentar a casa, muito menos a cidade, então nós teremos que conhecê-la juntos!  
Foi um dia longo, andando pelos arredores de Sydney. Meus pais haviam aberto uma sorveteria, verdadeiro sucesso, não muito longe da casa, porém milhas distantes do ramo odontológico em que trabalhavam antes. Chace e Jessica aprontaram todos os documentos e deixaríamos a Oceania no dia seguinte, no primeiro vôo. Pretendia escrever pra Harry e Ron assim que chegasse e convidá-los para passar um fim de semana como minha mãe havia proposto, o único problema era como mandar a carta, pois não tinha coruja e Edwiges não _poderia_ mais. Foi pensando nisso que adormeci, exaurida pela tensão e cansaço.

- Bom dia filha, dormiu bem? – minha mãe perguntou, oferecendo-me uma xícara de café. Ao observa-la, notei que havia esquecido o quanto ela era bonita, sempre aparentando ser infinitamente mais jovem do que realmente era, especialmente quando sorria. Seu cabelo acima do ombro era do mesmo castanho que o meu mas ao contrário destes, eram suaves e lisos. Ela era linda.  
- Dormi sim. Cade papai?

-Foi comprar um jornal, descobrir o que aconteceu no mundo nesses meses, sabe como ele é. – eu simplesmente sorri, enquanto ela se sentava ao meu lado, sua voz ficando séria - O que você pretende fazer agora filha? Depois da guerra?

- Voltar com vocês, ajudá-los a normalizar as coisas, aproveitar vocês um pouco. E depois quero voltar pra Hogwarts, terminar os estudos e me tornar uma medibruxa, não sei.  
- Harry e Ron vão voltar também?

- Sinceramente? Não sei. – me perguntava isso a dias, mas achava improvável – Ron não deve querer. O Harry... acho que ele precisa colocar a cabeça no lugar, decidir com calma. Tudo foi muito mais intenso pra ele, sabe?  
Meu pai chegou tempos depois, com uma pilha enorme de jornais que ele leria na viagem. Encaminhamos-nos pro aeroporto, meia-hora depois. A viagem foi extremamente cansativa, eu não via a hora de chegar em casa. Chace e Jessica nos recepcionaram no aeroporto. Por eles, fiquei sabendo que nossa casa havia sido revirada por comensais em busca de pistas e que o Ministério se encarregou de arrumar tudo. Me despedi dos dois ali, agradecendo um milhão de vezes por toda ajuda. E posteriormente, deveria agradecer Kingsley também.

_Harry e Ron,_

_Como estão? Espero que tudo esteja bem por aí.  
Já estou na Inglaterra! Cheguei agora a pouco! A viagem foi absurdamente longa, mas preferi escrever antes de dormir. A propósito, Pig já está aqui, acho que apenas esperando minha carta.  
Como já imaginava, a conversa foi extremamente difícil. Enquanto eu falava, não podia acreditar que passamos por tudo aquilo e ainda estamos vivos. De qualquer forma eles entenderam minhas razões e agora acham que eu sou um tipo de heroína ou algo assim, me lembram os jornalistas no Baile, mas infinitamente mais agradáveis. É bem embaraçoso, mas eu os entendo, eu acho.  
Nesse tempo, eles abriram uma sorveteria por lá. Meu pai ainda tem calafrios toda vez que pensa nas guloseimas repletas de açúcar que acompanhavam os sorvetes. Jessica e Chace, do Esquadrão de Reversão de feitiços foram geniais, já resolveram tudo por lá.  
Nossa casa aqui em Hampshire foi revistada por comensais da morte, mas o Ministério já cuidou disso, a casa está impecavelmente limpa, me lembrou a casa de seus tios, Harry. Por falar nisso, tem notícias deles?_

_Mamãe os convidou pra virem aqui num fim de semana desses e eu pessoalmente adoraria que o fizessem. O que acham?_

_Espero respostas. Se cuidem!_

_Saudades de vocês. _

_Afetuosamente,_

_ Hermione Jean Granger._

Era tão bom estar com eles novamente. Desde que fui aceita em Hogwarts, eram poucas as vezes em que estávamos juntos. No começo eu passaria o natal com eles e as férias inteiras, mandaria cartas longas e repletas de novidades frequentemente, prometendo tornar isso uma constante. Mas eu não era constante, não na vida deles. A partir de certo ponto, eu passaria duas ou três semanas em sua companhia e partiria pra Toca, para o Largo Grimmauld ou então sairia Grã-Bretanha afora buscando as partes quebradas de uma alma. Mas eles entendiam agora e buscavam recuperar o tempo perdido, me conhecer _novamente._  
Eu estava na sala de televisão, assistindo um filme com meu pai quando Pig irrompeu pela janela então aberta, tão alegre e destrambelhada como sempre. Pedi licença a meu pai e fui pro meu quarto, enquanto Pig me seguia.  
Era a letra de Harry.

_Hermione,_

_Por aqui está tudo bem, comigo e com o Ron, nada de novo acontecendo._

_Nossa, foi rápido! Imaginamos que você ainda estaria na Austrália uma hora dessas, mas que bom que tudo se resolveu. Não te falei que eles não ficariam chateados?  
Pelo visto houve uma mudança. Sorveteria? Não é de se imaginar porque seu pai anda tendo calafrios. Ainda lembro de quando estávamos em Hogwarts, quando você evitava comer doces demais por causa do açúcar, especialmente no dia das Bruxas, dizendo que não ajudaria na sua saúde bucal ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas que bom que tudo se resolveu rápido, até arrumaram a casa. Por falar nisso, eles levaram alguma coisa? Espero que não._

_Sobre meus tios, eu sinceramente nem sei como eles estão, tenho até que descobrir isso. Provavelmente eles vão querer voltar pra Surrey, então eu deveria avisá-los que não correm mais perigo. _

"_Como se eu fosse uma heroína"? Você é a heroína! Ainda vou mostrar todas as reportagens do profeta diário pra eles, só pra ver sua reação, quando eu e Ron passarmos o fim de semana aí. Ron até já falou com a sra. Weasley, então é só marcar!  
Ron manda um abraço, eu mando outro;_

_ Harry James Potter._

É lógico que a carta seria curta e seria escrita por Harry, já que Ron era preguiçoso demais pra escrever. Em sete anos de amizade, nem Harry nem Ron escreveram cartas longas, repletas de detalhes. Acho que era pedir demais. Pelo menos eles viriam. Estar longe era ruim e estranho, especialmente de Harry, já que durante meses ele foi minha _única_ companhia num raio de quilômetros. Sentia falta de seu jeito tranquilo, do entendimento mútuo que existia entre nós. A questão é que ao lado dele, eu me sentia mais _leve_ se é que eu poderia dizer assim. Eram sensações completamente diferentes, estar com ele e estar com Ron. Com Ron eu me sentia como se eu carregasse toda uma responsabilidade: ele era impulsivo demais, emocional demais então eu precisava ser a balança, a razão. E isso cansava. É claro que ele sabe ser divertido e gentil e ao fazer isso me relaxava, mas era complicado... Nós éramos água e vinho. E talvez tenha sido isso que me atraiu e me levou a beijá-lo em Hogwarts: eu achava que opostos se completassem. Mas quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, mais descabida a idéia me parecia. Ele merecia alguém que o entendesse e o admirasse pelo que era, que se dedicasse e desse a atenção que ele exigia. Eu não era essa pessoa e no fundo ele também sabia disso. Só era difícil demais admitir que éramos melhores como amigos do que como casal, especialmente quando todos achavam o contrário. Eu respondi a carta, marcando para o próximo fim de semana e ameaçando Harry de utilizar todas as azarações que eu conhecia nele caso trouxesse o Profeta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Planejar o amanhã

- Você já arrumou suas coisas? – ouvi Ron me perguntar, levantando-se do sofá. Estávamos na sala, conversando após o jantar. Era sexta a noite, e no dia seguinte iríamos pra casa de Hermione.  
- Já. Você?

- Não, eu to indo agora. Você vai subir também?

- Mais tarde, vou ficar um pouco mais. – dito isso, ele fez seu caminho em direção ao quarto que dividíamos. Resolvi dar uma volta lá fora, era uma noite bonita, afinal de contas. Tudo parecia tão quieto e eu tinha tanto pra pensar. Aparentemente, não era apenas derrotar Voldemort. Era necessário planejar o que faria depois disso. Mas eu não fazia idéia, nem sabia por onde começar. Talvez se Hermione estivesse ali, ela ajudaria a clarear minhas idéias, como sempre fez. A verdade é que eu sentia a falta dela, mais do que eu julguei que sentiria. Não apenas pelos conselhos, pela ajuda dela: eu sentia falta dela em sua totalidade, como se algo estivesse faltando. Também pudera, mesmo quando ficávamos em silêncio por horas e só falávamos o essencial, como durante aqueles meses que Ron esteve longe, era ela que estava lá, a única a ficar sempre comigo, a única que me via como _apenas_ Harry, sem cicatrizes, sem fama indesejada e um destino marcado. Eu só esperava que ela estivesse bem, feliz ao lado da família dela. Imaginava o que ela faria dali em diante, certamente gostaria de terminar a escola e posteriormente, fazer "algo de bom no mundo". Mas e eu? Eu não me imaginava voltando pra Hogwarts e me sentindo em casa como costumava me sentir. E se voltasse, o que viria depois? Se me fosse perguntado isso anos atrás eu responderia num piscar de olhos: auror. Mas depois de tanta luta, eu não sabia se era algo que gostaria de fazer para o resto da vida. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que eu precisava de um lugar só meu: por mais que a Sra. Weasley me tratasse como um filho, eu não podia ficar na Toca pra sempre, sem contar que eles precisavam de um tempo só deles devido a morte de Fred. Eles precisavam uns dos outros e por mais que eu e Hermione apoiássemos tanto Ron quanto Ginny, não era o suficiente. E ainda tinha Ginny, se eu parasse pra pensar. Eu havia lhe dito ao terminar que era pela segurança dela, mas agora não havia mais perigo. Eu lhe devia uma conversa sincera, uma decisão: mas eu não sabia o que dizer, muito menos que atitude tomar. Confuso demais pra resolver meus pequenos grandes problemas, rumei para a cama, ansioso pro amanhã chegar.

_- Ah.. você tem certeza? Certo então.. Bem eu não vou me preocupar com eles. Tá tudo certo para vocês dois, não é, com seus pais a salvo, fora do caminho._

_- Meus pais estão __**mortos**__! - Harry berrou._

_- E os meus podem estar indo no mesmo caminho! - gritou Ron._

_- Então vá! - rosnou Harry. - Volte para eles, finja que sarou e sua mamãezinha irá alimentá-lo e..._

_Ron fez um movimento repentino: Harry reagiu, mas antes que as varinhas de ambos saíssem do bolso de seus respectivos donos, Hermione levantou a sua._

_- __**"Protego!" - **__ela gritou, e um campo invisível se expandiu entre ela e Harry de um lado e Ron no outro; todos eles foram forçados a dar uns passos pra trás pela força do feitiço e Harry e Ron se olharam através da barreira transparente como se estivessem se vendo claramente pela primeira vez. Harry sentiu um ódio corrosivo por Ron: algo havia quebrado entre eles. Ron puxou a medalhão por cima de sua cabeça e o deixou numa cadeira perto. E virou para Hermione._

_- O que você está fazendo?_

_- O que você quer dizer?_

_- Você vai ficar ou o que?_

_- Eu... - ela parecia angustiada – Sim, sim, eu vou ficar. Ron, nós dissemos que iríamos com Harry, nós dissemos que iríamos ajudá-lo..._

_- Eu entendi. Você o escolheu._

_- Ron, não.. Por favor... Volte, volte!_

A claridade bateu em cheio em meu rosto enquanto eu me espreguiçava lentamente. Mais uma noite mal-dormida, povoada por lembranças pontuais que me atormentavam constantemente. Essa memória, particularmente, era rara: não me lembrava de ter sonhado com isso antes. Atravessei o quarto o mais silenciosamente que pude, embora duvidasse que Ron fosse acordar tão cedo. Perto da cozinha, estranhei o silêncio gutural do ambiente sempre tão movimentado. Deparei-me apenas com longos cabelos ruivos, ela sentada com uma xícara na mão.

- Bom dia, Ginny – cumprimentei e notei seu sobressalto enquanto se virava rapidamente – não quis assustá-la.

- Só estava distraída – ela me sorriu tranquilamente, eu me sentei na sua frente – Bom dia.  
Veio o silêncio. E não do tipo confortável, mas sim opressivo. Nas raras ocasiões em que estávamos sozinhos isso sempre acontecia enquanto que ao lado de Ron e Hermione as coisas eram sempre _normais_. Era como se ela esperasse eu dar o primeiro passo, mas eu não sabia se queria fazê-lo. Resolvi me servir de um pouco de café, tomando a xícara vermelha mais próxima em minhas mãos.

- Vai pra casa da Hermione hoje, né? – eu levantei a cabeça surpreso que ela finalmente tivesse falado – Achei que ela fosse demorar mais por lá.

- Pois é, também achei. - dei um gole rápido, e tive a sensação de queimar a garganta - Só fico feliz por tudo ter se resolvido bem.

- E depois ... – ela olhou para a janela por alguns instantes e voltou a me olhar - você volta pra cá?

- Acho que sim – respondi distraído, tentando me decidir pelo que comer - por quê? – Eu a percebi corar e desviar o olhar mais uma vez.

- Só pra... – ela suspirou – pra saber quanto tempo você ainda vai ficar por perto. – eu quase caí da cadeira e meu susto pareceu tornar sua voz mais forte – eu senti sua falta durante tanto tempo e mesmo agora com você aqui eu te sinto mais distante do quando vocês estavam... Onde quer que vocês estivessem .

- Ginny, eu... – baixei a cabeça, eu não sabia me explicar – é complicado – e mesmo sem usar legilimência eu sabia que ela pensava _"isso é o melhor que você pode fazer"_?

- Você mudou de idéia, sobre nós dois? - ela se inclinou sobre a mesa e segurou meu queixo, travando seus olhos agora inseguros nos meus. Ela tentava se manter indiferente, mas eu via toda a ansiedade escondida por trás da máscara tão sutil. Por mais que eu tentasse, nenhum som escapava da minha boca. Não que eu não me importasse com ela, ou não gostasse dela. O que eu não tinha mais certeza é se o meu _gostar_ tinha a mesma conotação do dela. Vendo que eu não iria responder ela prosseguiu – durante todo o tempo que você esteve longe, eu rezei pra que você voltasse pra mim, são e salvo. E eu senti tanta saudade que achei que era impossível ser algo unidirecional. Talvez eu estava errada no fim das contas, não sei...

- Não é assim, Ginny – a cortei, retirando delicadamente suas mãos do meu rosto – eu senti sua falta: durante horas eu ficava olhando seu ponto no mapa do maroto, imaginando se você estava bem, se pensava em mim, se... – eu não pude dizer o que planejava, porque de repente passos se fizeram ouvir, cada vez mais próximos. Ron entrou pelo arco de acesso a cozinha, sonolento.

- Dia... – sentou-se ao meu lado e olhou confuso ao redor – cadê mamãe?

- Loja de logros, com papai e Jorge – a voz de Ginny saiu seca, áspera. Ron pareceu não notar, enquanto pegava uma torrada e enfiava goela abaixo. Ela me olhou por um breve instante, os olhos insondáveis. Fuzilou Ron com o olhar e saiu sem dizer uma única palavra enquanto eu a observava, engolindo seco. Não era uma conversa pra se deixar inacabada, mas que diabos ela esperava que eu fizesse?

Pouco mais de duas horas depois, estávamos desaparatando em frente a uma casa enorme, uma verdadeira mansão. Havia um amplo jardim, o qual atravessamos abismados enquanto Ron dizia "uau" repetidas vezes. Toquei a campainha e, segundos depois a porta foi aberta:

- Harry? Ronald? – me atentei nos olhos castanhos e no sorriso largo, as feições delicadas. Era como ver Hermione, mais alta: Sarah Granger estava parada a nossa frente

- Entrem, por favor, fiquem à vontade – ela se virou rapidamente em direção as escadas e gritou – Hermione, eles chegaram! – ela nos conduziu até a sala – Fico feliz que tenham vindo.

- Também ficamos, sra. Granger – olhei ao meu redor. Havia uma lareira no lado oposto ao que nos encontrávamos com uma espécie de barzinho mais a direita. As paredes eram de um tom sóbrio, as janelas amplas permitindo os raios de sol iluminarem o ambiente. Normalmente um lugar como aquele seria no mínimo intimidador, mas era exatamente o oposto: era aconchegante. Nos sentamos no sofá preto enquanto a ouvia dizer:

- Por favor, me chamem de Sarah – Ron olhava ainda chocado; a questão financeira sempre havia sido um problema e pelo jeito dele ele não fazia idéia (assim como eu) que Hermione era... rica.  
Assim que pensei nela, a ouvi se aproximar, mais senti do que ouvi, pra ser sincero. Virei-me para vê-la vindo em nossa direção, os olhos brilhantes e o sorriso luminoso. O cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo, revelando mais do seu rosto e ela usava um vestido de tecido leve, azul turquesa, muito diferente das roupas que me acostumara a vê-la usar. E ficava tão bem nela. Ron e eu nos levantamos e ela meio que andou, meio que correu até que seus braços me envolvessem e eu sentisse o toque que tanto tinha me feito falta. Seu abraço foi mais apertado que o costumeiro, como se quisesse compensar o tempo longe.

- Senti tanta saudade! – ela me soltou e sorriu novamente pra mim, antes de abraçar Ron – Que bom ver vocês! – ela olhava pra nós dois alternadamente – Venham, quero mostrar a casa pra vocês!

O _tour_ pela casa foi longo, talvez porque havia tanto pra se ver. Passamos pela cozinha, sala de jantar, a biblioteca (e eu não tive dúvidas que era um dos lugares favoritos dela). Fomos lá fora e nos fundos da casa havia uma piscina. Estávamos agora no andar superior, onde ficavam os quartos – aquele é o quarto dos meus pais – apontou para a porta ao fim do corredor. Andamos mais um pouco, parando em frente a uma porta entreaberta – esse é o meu quarto – ela abriu a porta e entramos.

Era tudo tão _Hermione_, desde a parede verde claro até a estante cheia de livros meticulosamente organizados. Havia uma cama de casal no centro, cheia de bichos de pelúcia. Ao lado da cama, no criado mudo, havia uma foto. Me aproximei pra ver melhor, para me deparar comigo mesmo acenando, ao lado dela e de Ron. Colin havia tirado a foto na última reunião da AD antes do feriado do Natal. Ron pareceu perceber também, pois o ouvi perguntando:

- Essa foto... Não era do Collin?

- Eu pedi uma cópia a ele quando voltamos do feriado.

Encaminhamos-nos pra porta, ainda observando – É a sua cara, totalmente – eu comentei.

- É mesmo, né? – ela lançou um olhar por cima do ombro ao quarto rapidamente – eu ainda preciso mostrar onde vocês vão ficar – ela apontou pras duas portas em frente a seu quarto. Eram seis quartos ao todo. Meu pai achou um exagero, demoliu dois deles – ela abriu a porta mais a direita – são exatamente iguais, então não há muito o que escolher, só muda a cor, o outro é amarelo, eu acho. - Eu acabei ficando no primeiro, o azul. Nós ainda passamos um tempo por lá, enquanto ela nos contava minuciosamente os acontecimentos na Austrália e na volta. Quando descíamos pro almoço encontramos John Granger, pai de Hermione.  
Os olhos dele passaram de mim para Ron e por fim pousaram em Hermione, enquanto esta sorria. Eram de um azul profundo e pareciam conter uma determinação sem limites e ao mesmo tempo uma bondade infinita. Foi ele quem falou primeiro, apertando nossas mãos:

- Como estão? Hermione já mostrou onde irão ficar?

- Já sim, senhor Granger – Ron confirmou e Hermione deixou escapar uma risada.

- Eu não pareço assim tão velho, pareço? Tomara que não! – ele deu uma risada contagiante – me chamem de John. – Chegamos na sala

De jantar e encontramos a Sra. _Sarah _lá, pedindo desculpa pela demora. E eu percebi depois do almoço que, caso realmente me importasse por isso, a perdoaria instantaneamente: a comida era deliciosa. Conversamos durante muito tempo, os pais da minha melhor amiga sempre sorridentes: era visível a felicidade que sentiam por estarem com ela novamente e igualmente visível o orgulho que sentiam.

- Nós temos que ouvir a história por vocês depois – comentou Sarah em certa altura – Hermione é modesta demais, tenho a impressão que fez mais do que contou.

- Mãe! – a morena ao meu lado protestou, ruborizada – não é assim, eu já lhes contei tudo! – eu olhei pra Ron e compartilhamos um sorriso cúmplice, antes que eu começasse:

- Depende... – os olhos de Hermione fixaram-se em mim, perigosos, como se dissessem "_você não ousaria" . _Eu apenas continuei, ignorando-a – ela contou as incontáveis vezes que salvou minha pele, não contou? Como quando estivemos em Godric's Hollow e ela, cara a cara com Voldemort explodiu tudo e me tirou de lá, _ileso_?

- Não! – John negou, divertindo-se ao encarar a filha com um olhar acusatório – Ela disse algo sobre a mulher ser a cobra e que vocês escaparam por sorte antes que ele chegasse.

- Mas é verdade! Nós escapamos por sorte, não foi? – reclamou azeda – E nem tudo saiu ileso: eu destruí sua varinha e você ficou inconsciente por horas, doente!

- Sorte? Só se for de você saber feitiços e azarações que eu nem sabia que existiam. E eu estava vivo, nenhuma parte faltando! Quer mais ileso que isso? – foi a sua vez de me ignorar, contrariada. Mas ai Ron continuou:

- E teve a batalha de Hogwarts, em que ela duelou com Belatrix Lestrange. Uma cobra, é verdade, mas também o braço direito de Voldemort.

Ela fuzilou o ruivo com o olhar, enquanto seus pais a olhavam intrigados com os "pequenos detalhes" que ela não contara – Grande coisa! Havia Ginny e Luna comigo, não é como se eu tivesse sozinha.

- E teve também aquela vez que... – eu começei, ela revirou os olhos, bufando. Passamos horas contando tudo que ela havia feito, morrendo de rir enquanto ela resmungava. Eu sabia que ela odiava ser o centro das atenções assim como ser "pintada como heroína da história" como ela havia me dito certa vez mas eu queria (e Ron parecia partilhar do mesmo desejo) que os pais dela soubessem o que ela representava na derrocada de Voldemort, que soubessem todos os motivos pra se orgulharem dela. Quando ela parecia emburrada demais pro nosso bem, sua mãe sugeriu:

- Porque vocês não vão tomar um banho na piscina? Está tão quente aqui!

E lá fomos, trocar de roupa.

Já era tarde, passava da meia noite. Como sugerido, fomos pra piscina, depois de Hermione demorar uma verdadeira eternidade pra se aprontar. Iniciamos uma guerra entre nós três que rendeu inúmeras risadas e nenhum vencedor declarado. Eu estava particularmente exausto uma vez que não praticava uma atividade física tinha muito tempo. No entanto, por mais cansado que estivesse eu simplesmente não conseguia dormir, por mais que quisesse (e tentasse). Depois de me revirar indefinidamente na cama, resolvi tomar um copo d'agua, me esgueirando o mais silenciosamente possível pelos corredores escuros. Quando eu já estava voltando, quase na porta, ouvi um grito: era Hermione.  
Sem ao menos pensar duas vezes, entrei em seu quarto; o abajur ligado, um livro no chão, que aparentemente havia caído quando ela cochilara. E minha melhor amiga na cama, dizendo palavras disconexas e contorcendo-se como se sentisse dor, os olhos fechados. Era um pesadelo.

- Eles não... –sua voz saiu fraca - Harry não me deixaria... – "O que ela sonhava?", me perguntei, enquanto sentava na beira da cama e inconscientemente segurei sua mão: estava assustadoramente gelada.

- Hermione, acorde... é apenas um sonho, vai ficar tudo bem – ela deu mais um grito – eu estou aqui, com você. – continuei a dizer palavras de conforto, mas a verdade era que eu não sabia o que fazer. Ela não acordava e dizia coisas sem sentido, gritando muito e era desesperador vê-la tão frágil. Mas aí num determinado instante ela aquietou-se e tremeu involuntariamente, como se estivesse com medo: seus olhos se abriram completamente cheios de pavor. Puxei-a instintivamente pros meus braços, abraçando-a como se num abraço eu pudesse dar um fim a todos seus medos, ao menos era isso que eu queria. Ela chorava compulsivamente, seus soluços a sacudindo de uma forma quase que violenta. "O que poderia ter a assustado tanto"? Eu me perguntava enquanto sentia que o choro diminuía. Ela afastou-se de mim, secando as lágrimas com as costas da mão e me olhou vulnerável como nunca a vi, sua voz um fio:

- Como você...? – ela não conseguiu terminar.

- Eu estava com insônia, tinha ido à cozinha beber água. Voltei e escutei você gritar, fiquei preocupado e vim te ver – agora eu é quem tinha dificuldade de falar, sua expressão de dor intensa gravada a ferro em minha mente – você dizia coisas incompreensíveis e gritava, eu não sabia o que fazer. – admiti por fim.

- Desculpa por ter preocupado você – ela pareceu hesitante, mas levou uma de suas mãos à minha, num carinho suave – não queria que tivesse visto isso.

Uma pergunta se formou em minha mente, na verdade era mais uma certeza – Você tem tido esses pesadelos com frequência, não tem?

- Quase toda noite, sim – ela confessou sem me olhar, tirando sua mão da minha e passando a brincar com a barra do pijama.

- E sobre o que são? – ela não respondeu e eu insisti, agravando o tom – Hermione...

- É sempre o mesmo – comentou enquanto deixava de encarar suas mãos e relutantemente me olhava – Nós estávamos na casa dos Malfoy, era quase tudo igual ao que ocorreu, mas ao contrário da realidade – ela tremeu tal como fizera antes de acordar e levou a mão ao pescoço, onde se encontrava uma cicatriz fina. Meus punhos se fecharam... E se eu tivesse chegado tarde demais? – você não aparecia, Bellatrix continuava a me torturar. Quando eu pensei que ela me mataria dando fim aquela dor ela me entregou a Greyback e ele... – ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e com dificuldade falou novamente, sua voz denunciando o choro com o qual ela tão insistentemente lutava – era horrível, absolutamente horrível.

Eu mais uma vez a abracei, a raiva crescendo continuamente em mim – Eu te prometo que nunca mais vou deixar alguém te machucar, nem Greyback, nem Bellatrix nem ninguém. Eu a odeio por fazer você sofrer tanto... Se ao menos eu que estivesse no seu lugar.

- O que aconteceu naquela noite, Harry? – e tal como antes ela que se afastou e estranhamente meu corpo pareceu protestar pela falta de contato - Enquanto eu estava lá com ela, eu nunca entendi. Lembro de ouvir alguém gritar meu nome, não sei bem quem... Nem o que se seguiu.

- Nós encontramos Luna e o Sr. Ollivander lá. Ron gritava como louco – uma pontada de desapontamento passou por seus olhos, mas se foi antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre seu significado – eu não sabia o que fazer, seus gritos iam ficando piores... Eu peguei aquele fragmento de espelho, chamei por ajuda. Dobby apareceu e levou os outros. O barulho chamou atenção, Wormtail foi ver o que tinha acontecido e enfim... Você sabe. Nós fomos atrás de você. Você estava desacordada, aquela - eu procurei uma palavra que descrevesse todo meu desprezo, nenhuma era boa o bastante - maldita com uma faca no seu pescoço, pronta pra te matar se não entregássemos as varinhas. Draco as pegou. Dobby derrubou o candelabro, que ia cair em cima de Bellatrix, Ron te tirou do meio dos destroços e aparatamos em Shell Cottage. Eu quis enterrar Dobby de forma apropriada e fiquei lá fora enquanto você se tratava.

- Foi algo incrível, o que você fez por Dobby. Quando eu acordei e soube do que aconteceu eu quis imediatamente ir atrás de você, mas Ron e Fleur não permitiram. Não gosto da idéia de ter te deixado sozinho lá, você devia estar precisando de alguém nem que fosse pra ficar em silêncio.

- Pois eles estavam certos, você não devia ir lá fora, estava frágil demais! – os defendi, embora tivesse total consciência que a presença dela ao meu lado me acalmaria - Tive tanto medo por você, que não ficasse bem. E agora descubro que embora fisicamente você esteja, psicologicamente não está. Porque não me contou antes? – a pergunta que fiz a seguir saiu curiosamente dolorida - Não confia em mim? – Ela me sorriu, o primeiro sorriso aquela noite, parecendo divertir-se com a idéia

- Eu confio minha vida à você, sabe disso! Apenas não quis que se preocupasse. Você já tem problemas suficientes.

- Eu me preocupo sempre com você, Herms. – me silenciei por um instante, antes de pedir – Prometa que sempre que tiver algo, por mais besta que ache que seja, vai me contar?

- Prometo.

* * *

**Nota da autora: A citação de Deathly Hallows (pág 309, edição americana) é uma tradução livre feita por mim.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Aceitando o inevitável

Não abri os olhos imediatamente, sinceramente não me lembrava de ter dormido tão bem desde... eu nem sabia a última vez. Minhas mãos deslizaram pelos lençóis, mas era... _firme demais_? Olhei pelo canto do olho e conti um grito de espanto: Harry James Potter, meu melhor amigo desde sempre, dormia tranquilamente em minha cama e como se não bastasse, minha cabeça repousava em seu peito, nossas pernas entrelaçadas, a mão dele repousando em minha cintura parcialmente exposta, me envolvendo de forma protetora. _Que diabos... ? _ Recuperada do choque inicial, me desvencilhei suavemente, me sentando. Olhei para o relógio ao lado, marcava 5:00 da manhã, pelo menos ninguém estava acordado: eu sabia que não havia acontecido nada, mas pra quem estava de fora talvez não fosse tão óbvio.  
Me virei para ele, parecia tão tranqüilo que por um momento não quis ter que acordá-lo. Ele havia sido tão doce na noite anterior, conversando comigo até que eu me acalmasse e conseguisse dormir, mas possivelmente ele estava tão exausto que acabou dormindo também. Eu comecei a mexer em seus cabelos negros, sempre despenteados, ficando assim por algum tempo até me aproximar de seu ouvido e sussurrar:

- Harry? – ele remexeu e espreguiçou-se – os orbes verdes se abriram lentamente pra encontrar os meus castanhos. Ele olhou ao redor, confuso – você acabou adormecendo, acordei tão perdida quanto você.

- Que horas são? – perguntou ao endireitar-se, esfregando os olhos sonolentos.

- Umas 5:00.

- Acho que eu devo ir, então – murmurou ao passo que se levantava. Antes que alcançasse a porta eu o chamei, impulsivamente:

- Harry... – ele se virou – obrigada, de verdade. Confesso que não me recordo de ter dormido tão bem nos últimos tempos. Você é um excelente travesseiro, devo acrescentar – ele me sorriu, divertido.

- Obrigado pelo elogio, se é que pode ser considerado um – ele riu – Até mais tarde, Herms – despediu-se e fechou a porta. Não tardou e dormi novamente, imersa num mundo sem lobos, bruxas más e facas.

* * *

- Cadê o Harry? – Indaguei meu melhor amigo ruivo enquanto caminhávamos pelo jardim

- Ainda dormindo, acho. – "pobre Harry, ficou acordado até tarde por minha causa", pensei. Acomodamos-nos num banco de madeira, observando arbustos e árvores mais a frente. Ron parecia triste.

- O que houve com você? Está tão quieto – eu estava preocupada – Não está gostando daqui?

- Não, nada disso! Bem legal você ter nos convidado e seus pais são incríveis. É só... – ele suspirou pesadamente - papai me mandou uma carta ontem à noite, quer que eu ajude George a tomar conta da loja.

- Ele não poderia ter esperado você voltar pra casa pra conversar sobre isso?

- Ah não... Disse que queria que eu tivesse um tempo pra pensar longe de casa, sabe? Mamãe já tomou a decisão dela, se assim posso dizer – ele riu, um tanto amargo – mas eu não decidi nada, não sei o que pensar.

- Você quer isso? Digo... Tem vontade de trabalhar lá?

- Acho que sim. Quando nós íamos lá eu ficava fascinado, louco de vontade de fazer aquilo, parecia tão divertido! Mas ao mesmo tempo, ocupar o lugar de Fred me parece _errado_, não sei explicar. Não sei como me sentiria trabalhando no lugar que ele e George construíram, com coisas que são totalmente idéias deles. Sem contar que não faço idéia de como George se sente em relação a isso.

- Olha, na minha opinião – e antes que prosseguisse segurei a mão dele, odiava vê-lo infeliz, por qualquer que fosse o motivo – se você acha mesmo _interessante_ trabalhar lá, você devia aceitar, Ron. Quem melhor que você pra fazer isso? George é também seu irmão, você o conhece perfeitamente bem, poderá ajudá-lo como poucos fariam e ainda por cima faria companhia a ele.

- Se você olha por esse lado... Vou pensar com calma nisso. Imagina só, eu trabalhando no comércio, responsável por um loja? Você vai ter que ir lá, mesmo provavelmente estando em Hogwarts, _e não poderá banir meus produtos na escola_. – eu o encarei surpresa - Ei! Tudo bem que eu sou lento pra perceber certas coisas, mas não é preciso somar dois mais dois pra saber que a Srta-Sabe-Tudo-Granger gostaria de voltar pra escola. A questão é... Você vai voltar?  
Eu tive que rir ao responder, não é que Ronald Weasley podia ser perspicaz? – Okay, tudo verdade. Mas vai ser difícil. – confessei - As últimas lembranças que tenho de Hogwarts definitivamente não são as melhores.

-Sei o que quer dizer. Então se as coisas seguirem assim, estaremos separados em breve, se bem que Harry pode resolver voltar pra escola também.

- Difícil dizer. De qualquer modo, iremos nos ver sempre. – a perspectiva de estar longe dos dois fez meu estômago afundar

- Eu sei... Se bem que não seria de todo mal, voltar, quero dizer. Hogwarts me trás boas lembranças também, apesar de tudo – ele ponderou – eu não mudaria nada, pelo menos nada que eu tenha feito. Mas considerando aquilo que não fiz, talvez uma azaração bem dada em Malfoy fizesse bem.

- É, tem isso. – eu ri – Se ao menos eu tivesse lhe dado mais um soco! – eu parei por um instante, pensando no que eu faria diferente – talvez eu poderia ter levado e F.A.L.E mais à serio, não sei.

- Ah, não, o FALE não! – ele fez uma cara de horror e eu fiz meu melhor pra conter uma risada.

- Não é FALE Ronald, é F.A.L.E! Meu consolo é pensar que nada aconteceu aos elfos na batalha final, graças a você. E se... - A sentença morreu em meus lábios no exato momento em que ouvi minhas próprias palavras, que eu sabia que eram as erradas. Muito erradas. Não era daquela forma que eu gostaria de tratar do tão delicado e cuidadosamente evitado assunto. Mas já que a besteira estava feita pelo menos iríamos esclarecer _aquilo_, de uma vez por todas. Ele me olhou espantado, completamente pego de surpresa pela introdução acidental do tópico, seu rosto atingindo uma tonalidade bem próxima a dos seus cabelos. _"Ah, que se dane", _pensei antes de brincar com todo esforço possível – eu até te agradeci por isso!

- É... – ele estava monossilábico. Não era um bom sinal.

- Talvez não seja uma boa hora pra falar disso.

- Não... Não é isso.

- Eu tenho pensado muito naquilo, Ron – olhei para as nossas mãos ainda entrelaçadas e resolvi continuar – e não me arrependo nenhum instante. Quando você começou a sair com Lavender, eu confesso que me fez sentir estranha e sei também que havia certa tensão entre nós. E eu pensei, porque não? _Pode dar certo_. Mas venhamos e convenhamos, a gente discute o tempo inteiro por qualquer coisa. Não me parece que seria um relacionamento saudável, tanto pra mim quanto pra você. Não parece certo, entende? Por mais que todo mundo venha me dizer que opostos se atraem e que nossas brigas são sinal disso... Eu não quero arriscar o que eu tenho com você por algo que tem grande potencial de dar errado. Eu não quero acabar te machucando sem razão de ser, nem me machucar a cada briga que teríamos. Você é importante demais, especial demais pra eu te magoar.

Ele me olhou e pra minha surpresa deu um sorriso – É impressionante como você sabe usar as palavras melhor que eu. – ele pausou – Sinceramente? Eu venho pensando como você, nos últimos tempos. Não que não tenha sido incrível o que aconteceu, não que eu não gostasse de você de verdade. Eu percebi o que sentia por você no terceiro ano, mas era sempre mais fácil implicar com você do que ser gentil. Era impossível não gostar de você! Você é linda, doce, incrivelmente inteligente e dona do maior coração que eu conheço – ruborizei, sem graça – Mas hoje, depois que tudo acabou eu vejo que gostar nunca foi o bastante. Nunca seria. Eu precisava te respeitar pelo que era, aceitar suas escolhas e te apoiar nelas. E nunca foi assim, você sabe disso. E eu sei que você vai me achar horrível pelo que eu vou dizer, mas um dos motivos da atração que eu sempre tive era inveja. –o olhei perdida - Veja bem, você sabe que eu sempre tive problemas com a atenção que Harry recebe, por mais idiota que fosse e por mais que ele odiasse recebê-la. Mas a relação de vocês é algo que está além de tudo que eu conheço: você é inabalavelmente fiel a ele, ele confia a vida dele a você sem nem pestanejar. Você é ligada a ele de uma maneira estranha, como se pudessem ler os pensamentos um do outro e se entendessem por um olhar. Eu quis isso pra mim, mas sei que eu não seria capaz de manter uma relação assim com você: somos diferentes demais pra isso. E eu nunca te faria feliz da forma que você merece, não pensando dessa forma. Você é minha melhor amiga, a melhor que existe no mundo inteiro e eu gosto demais do que temos. Eu amo você, Hermione Granger, mas como irmã. – eu joguei o pouco controle que ainda tinha e me atirei impetuosamente em seus braços e não quis largar. Era a conversa que eu mais temia e saber que estávamos bem, que ele não me odiava era absolutamente maravilhoso.

- Você não me detesta – eu disse, idioticamente feliz, eu chorava.

- Claro que não! – ele revirou os olhos - Por que diabos eu faria isso? Deixe de ser boba!

- Eu amo você também, sabe disso né? – era importante pra mim que soubesse o que significava em minha vida

- Óbvio que sei. Você teria me azarado em algum momento desses sete anos se não o fizesse! – ele me deu um beijo na testa – pare de chorar, não gosto quando chora.

- Mas é de felicidade – argumentei.

- Só vocês mulheres pra chorarem de felicidade... – quando eu sequei as lágrimas e lhe sorri ele se levantou repentinamente, puxando-me pela mão - Vamos lá, tenho sérias dúvidas se Harry está vivo, afinal são quase meio-dia.

Acontece que Harry estava bem acordado, ajudando minha mãe na cozinha com o almoço.

- Eu não vou comer algo que você fizer Potter, sem ofensa - brincou Ron assim que entendeu o que se passava.

- Não lembro de você ter deixado de comer alguns meses atrás, na verdade se bem me lembro você reclamava por mais.

- Mas agora é diferente. Entre a sua comida e a da Sarah... bem, não é justo com você, sabe? – todos nós rimos.

- Onde estavam? – ouvi minha mãe perguntar

- Lá fora, conversando um pouco. Daí resolvemos checar se o Harry estava vivo - Eu me encarreguei dos legumes e Ron da mesa e dos talheres.  
_____________________

- Mas porque mesmo você tem que ir? – perguntei, pela milésima vez.

- Eu quero resolver tudo logo, você mesmo disse pra eu aceitar! – ele me lembrou.

- Quando você voltasse, na data prevista!

- Hermione, eu quero começar isso o quanto antes. Depois de conversar com você e depois com Harry eu percebi que quero fazer isso!

- E eu quero que você fique! - Era noite já, e estávamos os três na sala da televisão. Ron havia decidido voltar pra casa antes do esperado, aceitando a proposta de trabalhar na _"Gemialidades Weasley". _Eu tentava convencê-lo a ficar um pouco mais, Harry me ajudava, complementando - Cara, você podia ficar mais um pouco, pelo menos até amanhã!

- É Ron, só mais um pouco. Se você for agora já é tarde, vai ter que esperar até amanhã pra conversar com George e seu pai. – supliquei e pude notar Harry pelo canto do olho, mal segurando o riso diante da cara de cão sem dono que eu fazia pra Ron, eu mesma quase não me controlava – por favor...

- Argh, vocês dois... Eu fico – afirmou, contrariado - mas só até amanhã antes do almoço, certo?

- Antes? E eu que tinha falado pra minha mãe fazer lasanha, que você gosta tanto – argumentei com falso desapontamento em seus olhos – mas eu falo com ela então. Alguma preferência, Harry?

- Talvez seja melhor... – ele resolveu entrar no jogo, mas antes que prosseguisse Ron o interrompeu:

- Tá, okay, vocês venceram. Depois do almoço. – ele me encarou seriamente – você _tem que ser_ a bruxa mais astuciosa e perigosa que conheci, Srta Granger.

Eu fiquei conversando com os dois até tarde, até o sono me vencer, cada um planejando o que fazer. Em meio a uma guerra de almofadas Harry decidiu reformar o Largo Grimmauld, 12. Não sabia se moraria lá, mas era um começo. Eu me dispus a ajudar com a arrumação e nós partiríamos na segunda

* * *

**Nota da Autora: Nesse cap. eu quis suavizar o Ron e a reação dele. Eu sei que provavelmente a conversa não seria tranquila assim, mas achei importante salvar a amizade dos dois ;D  
Ah, peço desculpas pelos erros. Meu beta sumiu do mapa e eu acabei revisando sozinha, mas depois de ler a mesma coisa 20 vezes eu já não tinha certeza do que estava vendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Recomeçar do zero.

- Hermione, tem como você vir aqui? – pedi gritando, afinal ela estava no andar de baixo. Pude escutá-la subindo as escadas e quando ela entrou em meu campo de visão não pude não rir: ela estava uma verdadeira bagunça, o cabelo preso num coque frouxo completamente desalinhado, as pernas cobertas de um pó esbranquiçado, a blusa de flanela xadrez dez vezes maior que ela (já que era minha) toda manchada de tinta azul. E ainda assim estava adorável, rindo de mim da mesma maneira

- Você está ótima, Herms.

- Digo o mesmo – embora o sorriso não desaparecesse de seu rosto, ela franziu a sobrancelha e aproximou-se, passando a mão delicadamente em minha bochecha uma ou duas vezes, limpando algo que eu não sabia dizer o que era – que foi que me chamou?

- Preciso de uma opinião. A gente tinha pensado nesse tom aqui pra essa parede, - mostrei a lata de tinta ao meu lado - mas de repente me pareceu estranho, o que acha?

Seus olhos agora estreitos percorram toda a extensão do cômodo vazio, parando na lata de tinta – Talvez... se você suavizasse mais, acho muito forte. Vou pegar o branco lá em baixo e já volto – ela já ia rumando pra porta quando eu a segui:

- Mais fácil eu terminar com você lá em baixo, daí a gente faz um intervalo rapidinho e volta pra cá.

- Outro intervalo? Por Merlin, Potter, você anda muito preguiçoso.

- Mas é claro... O intervalo é a melhor parte!

Estávamos nos divertindo bastante no fim das contas, em todos os momentos. Ela estava ali comigo tinha dois dias, me ajudando a reformar a casa dos Black, torná-la a casa do Harry, como ela disse. Embora as mudanças estruturais tivessem sido feitas magicamente já que até ela concordara que a possibilidade de algo sair errado era enorme, sem contar a demora, a parte de acabamento e decoração estava sendo feita de maneira trouxa, o que nos levava àquele momento, com galões de tinta, rolos e pincéis espalhados por toda casa e a pilha descomunal de objetos de decoração que havíamos comprado no dia anterior. Monstro discordara profundamente: não queria o Sr. e Srta. "se desgastando desnecessariamente quando ele podia fazer aquilo num estalar de dedos na hora que quisessem sendo que ele, Monstro, ficaria muito feliz em ajudá-los", como lhes dissera dois dias antes. Observei a parede pintada parcialmente de azul e me encarreguei de começar a parede ao lado, enquanto ela terminava.

- Aquele dia... quando você e Ron estavam conversando, que eu acordei tarde....

- O dia que você dormiu comigo? – ouvi sua resposta divertida.

- É, o dia que dormi com você – não pude deixar de rir – quando vocês voltaram, eu notei que você tinha chorado. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – parei para olhar sua reação. Ela me encarou como se o fato de eu ter notado a surpreendesse e diria até que de uma forma bem positiva.

- Nós conversamos sobre nossa situação, colocamos tudo em pratos limpos, por assim dizer.

- E? – incitei, ansioso

- E continuaremos a ser os melhores amigos de sempre, discutindo como sempre – ela respondeu feliz e eu senti um alívio repentino que nem sabia de onde veio - Não poderia de ser outra forma.

- Isso deixou você triste? – a cara dela de felicidade desmentia isso, mas eu tinha que saber.

- De forma alguma! Eu chorei de felicidade, quando resolvemos tudo. Porque eu sabia o que devia fazer, mas tinha medo que Ron ficasse magoado. Ele não ficou, pelo contrário, concordou comigo e disse que gostava demais do que temos, que eu era sua melhor amiga. – houve uma pausa e a situação inverteu, sendo ela agora a observar minhas reações.

- Eu sempre achei que ficariam juntos. Mas também achava que iriam se matar eventualmente caso o fizessem. – confessei.

- Você não foi o único. – percebi que ela especulava algo. – Muita gente sempre achou muita coisa. Que eu e Ron éramos feitos um para o outro, que você e Ginny – ela parou alarmada – desculpa, eu sei que você não quer falar sobre vocês dois ainda.

- Eu não me importo – admiti, para ela e pra mim mesmo. Ela largou o rolo de tinta e veio pro meu lado, atraindo minha atenção.

- Vi você durante meses olhando o ponto dela no mapa do Maroto e muitas vezes quando você estava calado eu sabia que pensava nela. A não ser que vocês tenham voltado sem eu saber, eu esperava que você _matasse a saudade_, fosse atrás dela. Vocês sempre pareceram tão perfeitos juntos...

- Você não deixa escapar nada, impressionante – resmunguei – ela... Como eu posso dizer, me encostou na parede no dia que fuipra sua casa. – ela riu, como se esperasse algo assim - mas Ron apareceu e eu _acho _que ela está realmente brava comigo por tempo indeterminado.

- Meu Deus, o que você disse? – quis saber enquanto se unia a mim pintando a parede de branco.

- Eu não disse, acho que esse foi o problema. Nenhuma resposta direta. E nenhuma indicação que eu pretendia voltar com ela – desabafei – Ginny é maravilhosa, mas ela não sabe como foi... Tudo que passamos. E eu não me sinto confortável pra conversar sobre o que aconteceu com ela, por que...

- ela não estava lá – ela emendou como se lesse meus pensamentos.

- Você estava lá – eu afirmei, sem mais nem menos.

- É, eu estava – concordou com um meio sorriso - E eu nem imagino o que ela faria se descobrisse que eu estive lá com você, sozinha, durante meses.

- Como assim? – não entendi o que ela queria dizer. Senti seu olhar incrédulo sobre mim, antes de ouvir sua voz.

- Harry, estávamos só eu e você. Só eu e você completamente perdidos, sem saber o que fazer, desolados por nosso melhor amigo ter nos abandonado, _traídos, _por assim dizer. Dois adolescentes supostamente com hormônios a flor da pele. E você bem sabe que as pessoas já suspeitaram de algo entre nós. Qualquer um diria que eu e você nos... – ela ruborizou – que nós ultrapassamos a barreira da amizade platônica, entende?

No instante em que absorvi as palavras dela, me lembrei instantaneamente do Harry-Riddle e Hermione-Riddle entrelaçando-se de formas perturbadoras bem diante dos meus olhos "_Tudo que você deseja é possível, mas tudo aquilo que você mais teme também é", foi _o que foi dito pra Ron. Se ele, o melhor amigo dos dois achou que havia uma possibilidade daquilo acontecer, Ginny também o faria.

- Harry? - voltei a encarar Hermione, que pelo visto não me chamava pela primeira vez. Lembrei-me de como aquela imagem dela era tão linda e ao mesmo tempo terrivelmente assustadora, as feições duras. Hermione era seu oposto: seus olhos eram infinitamente doces, seu semblante calmo e tranqüilizador. Havia algumas sardas no seu nariz, quase imperceptíveis que eu nunca tinha reparado. E quando ela me sorriu, provavelmente confusa por meu silêncio, eu cheguei à conclusão de que eu era cego, em milhares de sentidos: ela era linda. Notei isso no baile de inverno no quarto ano, mas naquele instante era diferente: ela não estava arrumada, nem maquiada. Era apenas ela. Eu sempre tinha olhado pro interior, pra melhor amiga fiel, generosa e gentil que era e nesse quesito não havia dúvidas: era uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que eu conhecia. Mas aquilo... era definitivamente novo.

- Harry! – ela me chamou de novo, dessa vez parecendo brava - em que mundo você está ?

- Hã? – parei num instante, tentando clarear a cabeça – Só estava pensando numas coisas.

- Que coisas? Você fica com uma cara super estranha, daí fica me olhando um tempão sem dizer nada.

- Não é nada. – insisti.

- Você é um péssimo mentiroso. – naquela altura, nós dois já estávamos sentados no chão, o trabalho abandonado.

- Estava pensando que você é linda. – não planejava falar assim, mas simplesmente escapou.

- Ah Potter, muito lisonjeiro de sua parte – ela comentou – e muito mentiroso. Se não quiser me contar não fale nada, simples assim.

- Mas eu estou falando a verdade! – indignei-me prontamente. Isso pareceu convencê-la, pois um leve rubor tomou conta de seu rosto.

- Err... Obrigada – agradeceu levantando-se, voltando ao trabalho. Quando já estava do outro lado da sala ela disse – E isso vai contar como um intervalo.

* * *

- Entrem, por favor! – convidei enquanto os observava pendurar seus casacos – fico feliz que tenham vindo.

- Uau cara, ficou bem maneiro! – Ron elogiou me cumprimentando ao passarmos pelo corredor onde ficava o quadro da sra. Black – mas... cadê a Hermione?

- Foi na casa dela, deve estar chegando – expliquei – venham, eu mostro tudo enquanto Kreacher termina o almoço.

- Pelas barbas de Merlim, vocês realmente fizeram isso tudo sem magia? – espantou-se a sra. Weasley, que avaliava a pintura dos corredores.

- Sim, fizemos. Obviamente demorou bem mais do que simplesmente um agito de varinha mas foi... divertido.

- Molly, talvez nós poderíamos.... – um entusiasmado Sr. Weasley arriscou e eu me virei bem a tempo de ver o olhar mortal que ela lhe lançara, calando-o. Resolvi prosseguir – Bem, aqui são os quartos de hóspedes...

- Então eu já tenho um lugar pra mim quando vier! – constatou Ron, ao entrarmos no último deles – eu gosto deste aqui!

- É claro que tem um lugar Ron, mas receio que não seja este quarto.

- Droga! A Hermione já o escolheu não é?

- Não... - esclareci tentando me manter sério.

- Então... como assim, cara? - não me dei ao trabalho de responder imediatamente, apenas indiquei que me acompanhasse. Parei de chofre em frente ao primeiro quarto da ala leste:

– Veja você mesmo. - Ele abriu a porta e olhou ao redor, perplexo. Destacava-se em meio ao branco da parede um enorme pôster dos Chudley Cannons – Você não achou que depois de tudo você ia ficar com o quarto de hóspedes, achou?

- Mas... Como... Cara! Eu não sei o que dizer, isso é... UAU. – eu ri – Obrigado.

- Não tem de quê. – Eu ainda mostrei meu quarto e o de Hermione e todo o terceiro andar. E como numa sincronia perfeita, assim que terminei Kreacher nos chamou pra almoçar. Já estávamos descendo quando Ron perguntou

- Ué, cadê a Ginny? – olhamos ao nosso redor e nada. Kreacher já nos chamava pela segunda vez.

- Vai indo, eu vou procurá-la. – A encontrei no quarto da Hermione, distraída com os mínimos detalhes.

- Er... Ginny? O almoço está pronto. – ela permaneceu em silêncio – o que foi?

- É lindo, o quarto. Tenho certeza que ela adorou. – ela finalmente havia se virado, seus olhos estavam estranhos.

- É... Escute...

- Ela vai ficar aqui mais tempo? – me cortou. Eu não a entendia. Que diabos ela queria com aquilo?

- Acho que sim, não sei. Olha, da última vez que conversamos...

- Não precisa explicar nada, Harry – outro corte. Eu tentei de novo:

- É claro que precisa.

- Eu amo você, Harry – a ouvi dizer assim do nada e fiz o meu melhor pra não demonstrar o choque – Você passou por muita coisa que eu não entendo, mas que eu quero te ajudar a superar. E eu não vou desistir de você porque eu sei que o que temos é especial. Você também sabe, mas parece não querer ver. – ela se aproximava lentamente enquanto eu estava completamente estático – Só... dê uma chance pra nós dois, está bem? – antes que eu pudesse formular uma resposta seus lábios colaram nos meus e eu não soube o que pensar a principio, mas depois correspondi. Eu queria aquilo, nós éramos perfeitos juntos, não era? Me concentrei em seus cabelos suaves ao meu toque, em suas mãos serpenteando por minhas costas, no calor de seu corpo e _no som da porta se abrindo _?

- Ah, Deus, desculpem, eu não queria... – desvencilhei-me de Ginny e encontrei brevemente os olhos cor de chocolate extremamente conturbados da dona daquele quarto antes que ela desaparecesse de vista.

- Hermione! – chamei inutilmente, descendo as escadas o mais rápido que podia, Ginny em meu encalço. Nada dela. Me sentei a mesa, incrivelmente desconfortável. Ela apareceu um ou dois minutos depois, sentando-se ao lado de Ron, na minha frente, o único lugar disponível. E ao julgar pelo fato dela evitar meu olhar a todo custo, eu diria que ali não era, definitivamente, o lugar que ela queria estar.


	5. Chapter 5

Não, _definitivamente_ não. Eu não estava indo porque eu me senti realmente estranha quando me deparei com os dois, não mesmo. Eu nem tinha ficado tão estranha assim! Era só... surpresa, é, apenas estava surpresa já que ele havia me dito que não estava tão certo em relação a ela. Era tão bom eles voltarem, realmente! E sensação de posse que tomara conta de mim desde então era insignificante, um mero produto de ter sua companhia por um tempo prolongado demais: eu me acostumara a estar ao seu lado, embora não _daquela _forma, é claro. Mas havia sido eu a estar com ele quando _ela_ não estava. E eu estava feliz pelos dois, tão feliz quanto se era possível. Eram dois de meus melhores amigos e eles se amavam, não havia nada mais certo do que ficarem juntos. Harry era um doce, a pessoa mais generosa e gentil que eu conhecia, merecia ser feliz, ainda que ao lado dela. Ao me deixar ficar no hall de entrada, meus olhos detiveram-se na foto de Lilian e James Potter, moreno e ruiva abraçados, sorrindo e beijando-se como se zombassem dos meus pensamentos. Não que os pais de Harry fossem zombar de mim, isso se eles estivessem vivos, mas... Droga, eu estava decididamente confusa. Eu me estiquei para apanhar meu casaco e bolsa e isso pareceu chamar a atenção de Harry:

- Você está indo também?

- Sim, porque?

- Achei que fosse ficar, não sei.

- Não, eu tenho umas coisas pra fazer por lá – eu era uma mentirosa. Uma grande mentirosa. Havia planejado ficar desde o início e eu não tinha absolutamente nada pra fazer em casa.

- E você volta aqui hoje? – aquilo em sua voz era... _Esperança_?

- Não. – eu me silenciei momentaneamente, ponderando suas razões para querer que eu ficasse - Porque?

- Essa casa fica... vazia sem você por perto. – eu arqueei a sobrancelha - Quero dizer, sem você e os outros.

- Você sempre pode convidar Ginny – eu não pude evitar de sugerir, ácida. Por Merlim, porque eu não conseguia agir normalmente sobre aquilo? Eu pude ver ele passar a mão pelos cabelos, como sempre fazia quando sentia-se desconfortável.

- Hã... Ahh... Herms, sobre hoje mais cedo...

- Não precisa me explicar nada. Fico feliz que tenham voltado – consegui um sorriso falso, não muito bom.

- Nós não voltamos.

- Hã? – agora eu não entendia mais nada.

- Eu fui chamá-la pra almoçar, ela estava lá no seu quarto. Daí eu fui me desculpar por ter deixado aquela conversa inacabada e ela me beijou.

- E você correspondeu. – retruquei, rude demais – Olha, eu tenho mesmo que ir. Assim que der eu dou uma passada aqui, está bem? – beijei seu rosto e desaparatei.

__________________

- Argh! – resmunguei irritada, fechando o livro com uma brusquidão além do normal, vencida pela frustração. Era a oitava vez que eu tentava ler o mesmo parágrafo e nada. A verdade era que eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada desde aquele dia na casa do Harry e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não queria analisar nada: já sabia que pensar nos meus sentimentos por meu melhor amigo levava à uma estrada tortuosa que eu não queria percorrer novamente e além do mais... - Mas que...? – um farfalhar de asas se fez ouvir e eu corri para abrir a janela, vendo passar por mim uma enorme coruja parda, carregando uma carta com um brasão conhecido _demais._ Era de Hogwarts. Passei os olhos rapidamente pelo pergaminho.

Escola reaberta, aluna readmitida, embarque na plataforma 9 ¾ , King's Cross, 01 de setembro. Monitora –chefe. E um P.S:

_Sinceramente espero por seu retorno, junto com o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Weasley.  
Minerva McGonagall, diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

- E agora ainda tem isso, maravilha. – olhei para o relógio que marcava 19:21 e sem pensar duas vezes, desaparatei, a carta ainda em minhas mãos. Depois de tocar a campainha e esperar alguns segundos, ele abriu a porta;

- Hermione! – me deu um sorriso radiante e me abraçou – porque você não aparatou aqui dentro? Entra!

- É falta de educação fazer isso Harry, achei que soubesse;

- Eu esperava que viesse – confessou quando nos sentamos, apontando para um pergaminho sobre a mesa de canto. Eu fui direto ao ponto:

- Você vai voltar?

- Ainda não sei Herms. E você?

- Eu acho que sim. Quero dizer, eu quero e tudo mais, só que... – eu pausei por um instante, tentando me explicar – Não me parece fazer sentido, Hogwarts sem você e Ron. O sexto ano foi ruim o suficiente e isso porque vocês estavam lá. – notei um quê de tristeza passando por seus olhos – o que foi?

- É que não são muito boas, as lembranças do sexto ano.

- É, com o Dumbledore e tudo mais... – concordei. A morte de Dumbledore afetara-o profundamente.

- Também, mas não só isso. Aquele ano você... Se afastou. E quando conversávamos a gente só discutia por causa daquele livro idiota. E eu ficava pensando que diabos eu tinha feito de errado, mas não conseguia nada.

- Não era você, nunca foi. A culpa foi minha, eu fui uma idiota. Quis fazer o melhor pra todo mundo e saiu tudo errado.

- O melhor pra todo mundo? Como assim?

Eu juro que se ele não tivesse me perguntando olhando nos meus olhos eu seria capaz de mentir. Não seria muito convincente, mas daria pro gasto. E se fosse uns dois dias antes eu nem me abalaria, mas depois de não ter conseguido ler um livro pensando justamente naquilo, as palavras simplesmente pularam pra fora da minha boca.  
- Eu... No quinto ano eu meio que me apaixonei por você – o vi arregalar os olhos assustado, mas continuei falando – foi antes talvez, provavelmente desde que salvamos Sirius no terceiro ano ou mais. Mas eu não poderia arriscar o que eu tinha com você. Você jamais me olharia daquela forma então alimentar aquele sentimento seria insano, seria me machucar. E eu sabia que a Ginny gostava de você e ela parecia tão perfeita, tudo que eu jamais seria, parecia muito mais seu tipo do que eu. E eu sabia que o Ron gostava de mim e eu confesso que acreditei naquela história de "opostos se atraem," porque não tentar? Ron era bom pra mim, apesar das brigas. Já eu e você... nós nos aproximamos muito no quinto ano e morri de medo de perder você contando a verdade, entrei em pânico. Daí eu me afastei e tentei me aproximar do Ron, mas a Lavender apareceu. E eu fiquei tão frustrada com tudo! As pessoas devem ter interpretado com ciúmes do Ron, mas era raiva. Raiva de ter me colocado naquela situação, sabe? Eu me arrependi de ter me distanciado, mas não sabia como voltar às coisas ao que eram. E um pouco de ciúmes sim, mas porque Ron tinha Lavender, você tinha Ginny e eu ninguém. E no final do ano, quando as coisas aconteceram, eu me senti tão mal, porque eu tinha sido uma péssima amiga, e quando você mais precisava que eu acreditasse em você, quando você mais precisava de um amigo eu não estava lá.

Ele ficou em silêncio por muito tempo. A impressão que eu tinha era que ele pensava tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, que estava totalmente desnorteado. Eu não agüentei e perguntei desesperada:

- Eu estraguei tudo né?

- Não, não é isso. – outra pausa - Se você não gostava do Ron, porque ficou chorando por semanas depois que ele foi embora?

- Eu tava com medo. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha te deixado,_ nos_ deixado e eu estava apavorada de pensar que eu não conseguiria te ajudar sozinha, de não ser boa o bastante. Foi uma junção de fatores, pra ser bem sincera. Eu tava com saudade de Hogwarts, dos meus pais.

- E porque você o beijou?

- Eu não fazia idéia do que ia acontecer dali em diante, não sabia nem se ia sobreviver. Ele me falou sobre os elfos e eu me comovi, minhas emoções estava tão a flor da pele que eu simplesmente fiz.

- E você se arrependeu de ter se distanciado porque as coisas deram errado?

- Não – eu respondi sincera – eu me arrependi porque eu sentia sua falta.

- E você ainda se sente assim?

Meu sangue gelou ao ouvir aquilo. Era o que eu me perguntava há dias, eu sempre me fiz acreditar que já tinha passado, que foi uma paixonite estúpida mas depois de vê-lo com a Ginny eu não tinha tanta certeza mais. Era se é que é possível, ainda pior do que com Cho ou no começo do namoro dos dois. Como se depois de tudo que eu tinha passado com ele, aquele lugar se tornasse meu por direito. E eu desejei estar ali nos seus braços milhares de vezes, desde sempre, tanto que algumas vezes esse desejo chegava a doer por não se concretizar, como quando Ron foi embora e eu fiquei ali com ele, sozinha. Ron estava certo, eu o escolhi. O escolhi no dia que o encontrei naquela estação de trem e tornaria a escolher quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Eu daria minha vida por ele e não viveria sem ele. Quando eu o vi nos braços de Hagrid e achei que ele estivesse morto eu perdi o chão, completamente: nada havia mais razão de ser. E no dia que eu acordei abraçada com ele... foi perfeito, era como ter certeza de ter achado o lugar ao qual eu pertencia. Revesti-me de coragem e admiti pra ele e pra mim mesma, tão fraco que tive dúvidas se ele ouviu:

- Sim.

Nós nos encaramos pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e pela primeira vez eu não consegui decifrar seu olhar. Não continha raiva, nem desprezo nem nada do que eu esperava encontrar. Era um pouco de angústia, confusão e algo que eu não entendia. E isso me assustava.

- Eu... Você... Herms, isso é irreal. Não é possível que você se sinta assim. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, sinal de nervosismo.

- E porque não? – eu me indignei. Reação por reação, ele não devia duvidar dos meus sentimentos – Você é meu melhor amigo, pra ser sincera o primeiro amigo que eu tive. E você é doce, corajoso, leal e sincero. Por Merlin Harry, eu fui numa caçada a horcruxes por você! Só porque você não sente não quer dizer que eu não sinta – eu me levantei de súbito, meu olhos cheios de lágrimas que eu me recusava a libertar – Foi um erro, te dizer isso, eu nem sei porque eu ainda estou aqui – Eu já tinha virado quando senti sua mão segurar a minha e ele me girar de volta. Seu olhos verdes eram puro desespero.

- Não vai, por favor. Você não entendeu, deixe-me explicar – eu o olhei confusa, mas consenti e ele não soltou minha mão – Hermione, você é perfeita em milhares de sentidos, a melhor amiga que se pode ter. É meu pilar de força e a única que tem minha total confiança. – Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo de meu rosto com outra mão e depois a repousou em meu rosto - E justamente por isso eu nunca achei que você pudesse se sentir dessa maneira, porque você é boa demais pra mim. E tudo sempre foi contra essa possibilidade, especialmente com Ron e tudo mais. Por isso que é irreal.

- Não entendo, o que você quer dizer? – Eu não era burra, eu tinha uma idéia de onde aquilo ia dar, mas eu queria ouvir dele. O meio sorriso que ele deu em seguida foi divertido e encantador:

- Sabe, considerando que você é a bruxa mais brilhante de todas, eu achei que já soubesse. _Mas em todo caso, vamos esclarecer uma coisa: –_ ele me envolveu com um dos braços e disse em meu ouvido, causando um arrepio na espinha_ - Eu amo você.  
_Meu lado extremamente racional foi a única coisa que me impediu de pular em cima dele:

- E quanto a Ginny?

- Ginny foi atração física, uma fuga. Com ela eu sentia que eu era um adolescente normal, sem um cara louco querendo me matar. Mas eu nunca fui normal, já sabemos disso – seu tom de repente ficou sério e ele me encarou firmemente – Herms, eu preciso que entenda: O que eu sinto por você é totalmente diferente de tudo que eu sinto por qualquer outra pessoa. Eu quero um recomeço depois de tudo e o homem que eu quero ser não existe sem você.Você é... Aquela com quem eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias. Você é a única pessoa que sabe me fazer totalmente feliz e o que eu quero, o que eu estou te pedindo agora é uma chance pra te fazer sentir o mesmo.

- Harry James Potter, você por acaso está me pedindo em namoro?

- Depende, você vai aceitar? – ele tentou disfarçar, mas eu pude perceber a ansiedade por trás da pergunta. Querendo _mostrar _minha resposta coloquei os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijei. Ele pareceu surpreso por um milésimo de segundo, antes de me puxar mais pra perto e aprofundar o beijo. De repente, ele estava em todos os lugares, Harry era tudo eu conseguia sentir e pensar. Seu beijo era doce, mas incrivelmente apaixonado, me fazendo ansiar por todo o resto que viria. Quando não havia mais ar nos separamos, embora ele permanecesse colado a mim. Eu me aproveitei:  
_Mas em todo caso, vamos esclarecer umas coisas: - _eu disse em seu ouvido – _Isso sou eu dizendo sim. E eu também amo você.  
_Ele me rodopiou no ar e eu não pude conter a gargalhada que veio em seguida. Quando ele me colocou no chão tinha o maior sorriso do mundo, eu nunca tinha visto igual, seus olhos sorriam junto, brilhantes.

- Pra sempre? - foi tudo que perguntou.

- Pra todo o sempre.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

**Ah, a emoção de finalmente terminar uma fic! Obrigada pra todos que tiveram a paciência de ler até o final, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado.**

**O capítulo final foi o que mais demorou a sair, porque nada que eu escrevia parecia certo, parecia apropriado. Ai eu pensei e pensei e arranjei a história ideal, sabia exatamente o que escrever: algo baseado em minha experiência pessoal. E aí teve o final feliz e tudo e a fic pareceu completa de verdade. No final, acabou sendo uma homenagem pra duas pessoas. A que me inspirou no começo de tudo e a que me inspira todos os dias ;D  
**


End file.
